


Hey! I'm Slicing Here!

by Storbotkid87



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bucky and Steve are FBI agents, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Darcy Lewis is Chester Phillips granddaughter, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy and Clint run a pizza place, F/M, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: Darcy and Clint own and run a pizzeria. Darcy thinks her life is pretty good. That is until Clint makes a mistake. A mistake big enough for the mob known as Hydra to get involved.Suddenly Darcy's life is turned upside down and would really love to have her feet on the ground again.





	1. Hey! I'm Slicing Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I don't own any Marvel, just a fan who loves to dream.
> 
> This was one of my first thoughts of a story when I first started. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I will most definitely try to have updates every week. Especially since I changed my hours at work so I can find a more stable job. Fingers crossed.

"Hello, this is Hey! I'm Slicing Here! Will this be for delivery or carry out?", asked Skye. "Oh hello, Mr. Basilone... Uh-huh... Sure thing, Mr. Basilone. We will have that up for you in thirty minutes... Uh-huh, bye!", she continued.

As soon as she hung up the phone, Skye proceeded to ring up Mr. Basilone's usual order. She then went to Nebula so that the pizza order could be made. Skye then went up the backstairs to the managers offices.

Darcy was busy looking at the numbers that the store had gotten the week before. She was distracted by a knock on the door. "Come in", she said.

Skye proceeded to come into the office. "Hey, boss lady! Just to let you know that Mr. Basilone just called for his usual order and that Clint still hasn't arrived at work yet", she said informing Darcy of what was going on.

Darcy then began to rub the side of her temples. "Of course he isn't. You know... He insists on taking this order every week, so I let him do it. But since he isn't here and I don't see why he won't let any of the girls go over there, I will take the order", she responded.

Standing in shock, Skye looks at Darcy wide-eyed. "Are you sure that you don't want Quill to take it?", she asked. Darcy shook her head. "No... I need to get out of the office anyway. Plus, we all know how Quill's ego can get the best of him with certain customers. Just let me know when it's ready", she said.

Skye could only nod as she slowly walked backwards towards the office door. She didn't like the idea of Darcy going somewhere that Clint forbade any woman going to . But she wasn't about to argue with her boss.

//////

Mr. Basilone was an old man in his seventies. A medium height man with a good size belly and thick white hair. 

He had looked over the quiet lounge for a good part of his life. So much had happened at the lounge that he didn't surprise easily anymore.

But to see Darcy Lewis, the owner of Hey! I'm Slicing Here!, walk in with their usual pizza order. He was sure that his heart skip a beat. 

"Miss Lewis?", he asked. Darcy gave him a blinding smile. "Hello, Mr. Basilone!", she said. "What are you doing here? Where's Clint?", he asked. Completely baffles by his questioning, she answered him. "Well, Clint wasn't at work and I volunteered. I needed to get out of the office anyway."

Mr. Basilone looked at the end of the lounge, towards the private party room. He quickly looked back at Darcy. "Well, thank you. It was a real treat to see you, Miss Lewis. I hope that you have a wonderful day", he said hoping that she would leave immediately.

Darcy smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Mr. Basilone. I hope that you do too!", she said heading towards the entrance of the lounge.

What Darcy wasn't aware of, was that there were two pairs of eyes watching her. Two pairs of eyes that could and would change her life forever.


	2. It's just a normal day... Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint enters the scene and he's not happy what Darcy did. Also, we meet the neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Clint woke up with a jolt. A tad bit confused about what time it was, he looked over at his alarm clock. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon.

Panicking, he tossed off his wife's arm from his body. She grunted at the action. But Clint ignored her and rushed to get to work.

He hated the fact that he was late. Clint was never late.

///////

Darcy had just gotten back from the delivery. She seriously didn't get why Clint got so fussy about it.

As soon as she entered the front door, Clint entered thru the back door. They both looked at each other for a second. Darcy then went to go put up the delivery bags. Clint tried to get to her, but was blocked by the employees.

When Clint got past the employees, he saw that Darcy went up the stairs to the offices. He quickly shot up said stairs to get to Darcy.

Rounding the corner to the offices, he saw Darcy enter hers. He quickly let himself in.

"Darcy, I am so sorry for being late! I seriously didn't mean to do it", he immediately said to her. Darcy waved Clint off. "It's fine, Clint. We all have those off days. Don't worry about it", she replied. Clint sighed in relief.

He was about to leave the office when he remembered something. "Oh, and don't forget to tell me when Mr. Basilone's order is ready to go", Clint said. Darcy sat down behind her desk before answering him. "There's no need. I just came back from delivering it", she said.

Clint stopped in his tracks to his office. He then turned around to face Darcy. "What?!", he partially yelled. Darcy waved him off again. "It was fine. Seriously. I don't even know why you're worried about me or the other girls going over there", she responded.

Pacing back and forth in the Darcy's office, Clint started to stress out. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. This isn't good. This really isn't good. Please tell me that you didn't go by yourself", he said.

Darcy looked up for her paperwork. "Clint, I really don't know why you're freaking out about it. But it was fine. It was seriously just another regular delivery order", she said.

Trying to calm down, Clint slowly sat down in one of the chairs opposite of Darcy. "Darce, you have to promise me that you will not go back there. Please, I am begging you to not run any deliveries there. I will do it", he begged.

Lifting an eyebrow, Darcy looked over Clint. He was seriously stressing out about this.

"Ok, fine. But I want to know why", she said. 

Clint rested his elbows on his knees. "Basilone's Lounge is one of the major places for Hydra to hang out at. If anything happened to you or any of the girls because you went there, I could never forgive myself", he said.

Darcy got out of her seat to go lean on her desk in front of Clint. "Ok... I promise that I won't go back there or that any of the girls will. But I didn't see any Hydra members, okay?", said Darcy. Clint then stood, looking down at Darcy. "Darce… You never know if they are looking at you. They stay to the shadows", he responded.

Pushing him towards his office, Darcy was done with the conversation. "Ok, I get it! Now let me work!", she said. 

Clint nodded as he entered his office. "Love you, short stack", he said. "Love you, too, birdbrain", Darcy said in return.

///////

After a long day of work, Darcy finally went home. After locking everything up, she took the stairs on the back of the building. They led to the third floor, where Darcy's apartment was. 

Once she put things away, like her keys and spare change, in their spots. Darcy felt like she could breathe.

She immediately changed into more comfortable clothes, a pair of leggings and a Culver sweatshirt.

On the way to the kitchen, Darcy caught one of her favorite sights. The bachelors next door (across the alley) were finishing up dinner.

Changing her course of direction, she opened the window that Darcy was looking out of. Tossing a small bit of lose cement at their window, Darcy waited for them to open their window.

Both men looked up at the sound of their window getting hit. Immediately smiling at who it is. The brunette of the pair got up and went to the window, opening it.

"Hey, Darce!", said Bucky. "How you doing, doll?", he asked. Darcy blushed at the nickname. "I'm doing good. And yourself?", she asked.

Steve, the blonde of the pair, had then joined them. "We're doing pretty good. Better now that you're here", he said.

Darcy hated herself for blushing so easily. But she would be lying if she said that she didn't like their attention. "So what did you boys have for dinner?", she asked to changed the subject.

Both guys smiled at her. "Oh, nothing special. Just leftovers", said Bucky. "Yeah. Nothing like your cooking, sweetheart", Steve said.

Getting the hint, Darcy responded back at them. "So, you're saying that I should come over again soon, huh?". she said. Both men nodded. "You know how much we love having you over, Darce", said Bucky. Darcy gave them a thoughtful look. "Does tomorrow night work, boys?", she asked.

Bucky and Steve looked over at her, dreamily. "Yeah, sweetheart. That works for us. Say, 7:30?", said Steve. Darcy beamed at them. "7:30 it is!", she said.

"Alright, doll. You get a good nights sleep and we'll see you tomorrow", said Bucky. Darcy smiled bashfully. "You too. Good night boys!", she said. "Good night!", they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear your comments.


	3. Darcy gets a present... and date night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a surprise and has a fantastic night with the neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put in my two week notice at work. Hopefully I can write more while I m looking for another job.

The next morning, Darcy is greeted with a humongous floral arrangement consisting of two toned roses and carnations accented with babies breath. The smell from the bouquet engulfed the entire room. Darcy smiled to herself as she took the little card sticking out to be read.

May you enjoy the beauty of these flowers.  
Even though they do not compare to your beauty.

Darcy blushed at the words. But she was perplexed why the card wasn't signed. It had to be from Steve and Bucky, right?

'Oh well, I'll ask them later', she thought.

///////

That night, Darcy gathered all the ingredients that she needed to make dinner. Once she put everything into a canvas reusable bag, Darcy headed next door.

As soon as she was about to knock on the door, Bucky swung it open. "Hey, doll!", he greeted. "Hey, Bucky", Darcy replied sheepishly. Bucky then moved over to the side. "Come on in, beautiful", he said. Darcy then ducked into the apartment.

Once she was in the kitchen, Darcy started to get the meal ready. But she was caught off guard when Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist and blew a raspberry on her neck.

"Aaaahhh! Bucky!", Darcy said. When Bucky blew another raspberry on her neck, Steve emerged from his room. "Come on now, Buck. Leave Darce alone. Otherwise we won't get any of her delicious cooking", said Steve. Bucky pouted as he continued to hold Darcy from behind.

"Now I wouldn't say that. You would most definitely be getting dinner, Steve. I'm undecided on Bucky", said Darcy.

Steve then came in front of Darcy and Bucky. He lowered his head until his forehead leaned against Darcy's. "Hiya, sweetheart. How are you doing?", Steve asked. Darcy wiggled her nose at him. "Better now that I have both of my boys", she replied. Steve gave her a huge smile.

"Come on, Buck. Let's let Darcy do her thing", Steve said. He then straighten up and kissed Darcy's forehead before leaving the kitchen with Bucky close behind.

///////

After dinner, all three of them were on the couch. Darcy was leaning up against Bucky, who was leaning against the arm of the couch. And Steve was on the other end with Darcy's feet in his lap.

Darcy moaned as Steve started to rub her feet. "Oh my god, Steve... This should totally be illegal... Bucky, tell him that what he is doing should be illegal... How are you sooo good at this?", Darcy said. Both men chuckled at her words.

A little bit later, Darcy remembered her flowers.

"By the way, thank you for the flowers. You guys didn't have to do that", she said.

Steve and Bucky gave each other confused looks. "Uh, we didn't get you any flowers, Darce", said Bucky. Darcy looked between them. "Seriously?", she asked. Steve slowly nodded, "seriously." Darcy scrunched up her face. "Huh", she said.

Bucky tightened his arms around Darcy. "Apparently, we have some competition. We got to step up our game", he said. Darcy shook her head. "No, you don't. Both of you are more than enough for me", she said.

Steve then lifted her leg and kissed her ankle. Darcy giggled at the feel of it.

'Yeah, way more than enough', she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear your comments.


	4. The Gifts Keep On Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy keeps getting gifts. She asks her secret investor if they are from him.

For the following weeks Darcy kept getting random presents. She still didn't know who the sender was.

First, someone came by to repaint the front of the store. Then a black pearl and black diamond necklace with matching earrings showed up. Her favorite perfume that she rarely wore because it was too expensive had shown up. A fresh bouquet of flowers showed up when the first bouquet died. And another after that.

Darcy had once again asked if Steve and Bucky sent her anything. Nothing. She could only think of one other person who would send her these things.

Darcy then took out her cell to text her secret investor.

DL: Hey, I was just wondering if you have been sending me gifts. If so, thanks.

The response time was almost immediate.

SI: Noooo… And what kind of gifts are we talking about here.

DL: New paint job, jewelry, flowers, perfume.

SI: Nope, not me.

Right then Gamora came into Darcy's office, dropping off mail, The very first envelope caught her attention. Darcy practically destroyed the envelope. She starred at the contents of the envelope before texting again.

DL: You sure?

SI: Yes, why?

DL: I just got a box seat ticket to the opera tomorrow night.

SI: … Which opera?

DL: Don Giovanni

SI: Damn... That's a good one.

DL: What should I do?

SI: Well, you have a free ticket. Have fun.

DL: What about the other things?

SI: Don't worry about it. I'll look into it.

DL: Ok, thanks.

SI: No problem, kiddo.

///////

The following night, Darcy found herself wearing a long dark blue, off the shoulder dress that had crystal embroidered in it to look like stars. She wrapped her black shawl around her shoulders as she was escorted to her box.

Once she entered, Darcy stopped in her tracks. The employee who showed her to her box proceeded to the table in the box.

"As you are aware, we normally don't have refreshments in the boxes. But we were informed that a special guest was coming. I do hope that you enjoy the show and refreshments, ma'am", he said before leaving Darcy.

Still shocked about what was happening, Darcy proceeded to fill a plate full of cheeses and chocolate. As she got a glass of champagne, the show was beginning. So Darcy sat down to enjoy her favorite opera and complimentary refreshments.

What she wasn't aware of were the two pairs of eyes watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments. They keep me going.


	5. The Meeting Of Potential Investors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets two men who are behind the pair of eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to get to you.

The next morning, Darcy was busy in her office. She was still experiencing a high from the night before. Darcy was so inside her head that she didn't notice Skye by the door.

Looking up at the sound of a knock, Darcy saw Skye looking very nervous.

"Hey, Skye. Is everything alright?", she asked.

Skye looked back over her shoulder before answering. 

"There are two men here who want to invest with the store", said Skye. Darcy scrunched her eyebrows. "Ok... Well, we really don't need more investors, but I guess that I can talk to them", she said.

Skye nodded before she showed the men in.

The first man was about five feet ten inches. He was wearing a light grey suit with a baby blue shirt, the top two buttons were undone. Darcy could tell that he was Italian by his olive tan skin. He had scruff covering his jaw in a delicious way. His honey like eyes roamed every inch of her as she was looking at him. But his hair got her attention. It was cut short on the sides, but long on top so it slicked back.

In the back of Darcy's mind, the word 'boss' was screaming at her.

The second man was about six foot two inches. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a metallic blue shirt, the top two buttons were also undone. He too had scruff covering his jaw, but it didn't cover the scar on the right side of his jaw. His eyes were a shade of green that Darcy had never seen before. And thought his hair was slicked back, Darcy saw that it ended at the nape of his neck.

'Enforcer' is what her mind was telling her.

"Hello, gentlemen. I'm Darcy Lewis. Co-owner of Hey! I'm Slicing Here! What can I do for you?", she said as she rose from her seat. Darcy then moved around her desk to shake their hands.

The first man took her hand and shook it, but didn't let go. "Hello, I'm Brock Rumlow and this is my second hand, Jack Rollins", he said. The second man, Jack, tipped his head in acknowledgement. "What you can do for us is just tell us about your company. We are 'very' interested in investing with you", Brock said before he turned her hand to kiss her knuckles.

Darcy stood still for a moment, completely caught off guard at what Brock did. Clearing her throat, she smiled at them and motioned for them to sit as she moved back to her seat.

"Well, as you know, the college campus is right around the corner. So we try to accommodate to the students and faculty. Every single day is a different deal. Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's are our busiest days. Friday, pizza's are five dollars. Saturday, stuffed crust is ten dollars. And Sunday, slices are a dollar", she said.

Brock's eyebrows shot up. "Your food is that cheap? What type of money are you making?", he asked.

Darcy gave him a small smile. "We easily make about a little more eighteen thousand a week. So by the end of the month, it is close to ninety thousand dollars", she said.

Brock started to rub his jaw as he looked over to Jack. Both men had a silent conversation in front of Darcy. Jack finally nodded to Brock to agree at words that were not said. Brock then turned back to Darcy.

"We would really love to invest with your company. Along with some other added benefits. So what percentage can we be expecting out of this?", Brock said.

Darcy cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, gentlemen, I already have an investor. And his percentage is a very good one", she said.

Jack then scooted up in his seat. "I believe that you misinterpret what we mean, Miss Lewis. We want to date you", he said.

Blushing at the words that Jack said, Darcy tries to get out of this dilemma. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't work out for me. I am already in a relationship. And my investor would not like knowing that I'm mixing business with pleasure", she says.

Brock then moves up in his seat. "And who exactly is this investor?", he asks.

"Me", said a male voice.

Darcy looks up at the door as Brock and Jack turn around.

In the doorway was Clint. And he was accompanied by Tony Stark. Both men did not look happy at what was in front of them.

Tony then stepped forward as he began to talk. "I am the investor. And I only get one percent. Darcy and Clint are the majority shareholders. So if you gentlemen will be so kind", he said as he strode to Darcy's desk to lean on it. "Please leave. And don't show your faces here again", he said with no air to argue.

Both Brock and Jack looked at each other before Brock looked back at Tony. Brock then nodded and both he and Jack left the office leaving an uneasy feeling in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments. I keep me going!


	6. Dough Being Stretched Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small meeting happens. And Clint talks to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for getting this out later than I wanted. I was too busy catching up on bookmarks and stories. You know how it is.
> 
> And I'm sorry. I don't know how to bring up Russian print, so yeah... I hope you get what I'm trying to say or write.

As soon as the office door shut, Tony turned to face Darcy.

"What the hell was that?!", he demanded. "Why were you alone with those two? Are you trying to send me to an early grave? And I thought that we all agreed if there was to be a meeting, that we would all show up for it. Was I mistaken?", Tony said as he got redder in the face.

Darcy looked over to Clint before looking back at Tony. "No, you're not mistaken. And those men just showed up for the first time", she said.

"You do know who they are, right?", Tony asked as he lifted an eyebrow. Darcy just shrugged. "Those two are the ones who have been sending you all those gifts", he continued to say. "Okay... Well, now that they know that I'm in a relationship, they should stop sending them", Darcy said. "They are also the head of Hydra...", Tony said to finish his argument. Darcy starred at him wide-eyed. She then quickly looked over to Clint, who was nodding in agreement. Darcy looked back to Tony. "Well... shit", she defeatedly sighed.

Tony took a moment to look between Darcy and Clint. "Ok, so... Who is going to tell me what is going on? And why is Hydra involved?", he asked. Darcy took a deep breath before explaining everything as to why the two men were there.

"So, you're telling me that because of this man's contortionist of a wife. Which is too much info even for me. You had to deliver to Hydra?", said Tony. Darcy and Clint both nodded. "Jesus", Tony murmured as he started to rub his temples. 

After a couple of minutes, Tony claps his hands in front of him.

"Ok... Here's what we are going to do", he said. Tony then points his hands towards Darcy. "You are going to return any and everything that they gave you. And will continue to return anything until they get the message", Tony said. He then turns to Clint. "And you... You are not going to be late for work again. Understood?", he said.

Both Clint and Darcy nodded at Tony. "Ok... good. Now that is said and done, meeting adjourned and whatever. I'm out", Tony said before leaving the room.

///////

That night, Clint found himself on the couch with his head on his wife's lap. He was trying to not worry about what happened earlier in the day.

"What is bothering you, my hawk? I know that something is bothering you", said Natasha. Clint huffed. "I fucked up, Tasha. I fucked up big time and now Darcy is paying the price", he said. Natasha started to run her fingers in Clint's hair to soothe him. "Tell me what happened, my love", she said. Clint huffed again, but told her everything that has been happening at work.

Natasha kept stroking her fingers through Clint's hair. "So now Darcy has to deal with Hydra?", she asked. Clint nodded. "And Tony thinks that they will just go away?", she continued to ask. Clint sighed as he nodded again.

But what Clint didn't know was that his wife was formulating a plan. One that could change everything.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm sure everything will turn out ok soon", she said. Clint smiled up at her. "You usually are right about everything", he said. Natasha smiled down at him. "I really am", she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments encourage me!


	7. Things Seem To Be Going Back To Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going back to the way that they were originally. And Darcy enjoys a date with her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got stuck on reading Stony stories. But it was worth it.
> 
> And as usual, I don't own anything. I'm just a dreamer who likes to share.

The following few weeks had changed drastically. Darcy did exactly what Tony said to do. And surprisingly enough, the gifts stopped showing up. Darcy seriously felt like she could breathe again.

 

Clint was on time for his shifts. But he was still apprehensive about the gifts stopping. He knew that Hydra did whatever to get what they wanted. They were just biding their time, he thought.

But they never talked about the visit. Mainly because it was finals month at the college campus. Which meant that it was non-stop busy at the pizzeria. So if anything, they appreciated the distraction so that they didn't have to talk about the elephant in the room.

///////

Darcy, Steve and Bucky continued with their dates whenever the boys were available. Darcy knew what she was getting into when she started to date them. Sure it was hard sometimes dating F.B.I agents, but they made it work.

They were in Central Park enjoying one of their dates. The weather had been perfect for a picnic. Steve and Bucky had finished a game of frisbee as they joined Darcy on the blanket.

Steve sat behind Darcy so that she could lean up against his chest. Bucky sat next to them, getting everything spread out before them to eat. Putting his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, Steve kissed Darcy's cheek. Darcy smiled at the attention.

"So you never did tell us who was sending you those gifts", Steve said. Bucky looked over at them. "That's right. You didn't. Did everything turn out okay?", Bucky asked.

Darcy took a deep breath. She knew how the guys were going to react.

"Well, Tony found out who was sending the gifts. We had a small meeting and I returned everything. And I haven't received anything since", she said. "So who was it?", Steve asked. Darcy was regretting this already. "Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins", she said in a soft voice.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other in disbelief. They then looked back at Darcy. "What?!", they said in unison.

Darcy sighed. "It's fine. They hadn't sent anything in a few weeks. Everything is fine", she said, trying to calm them down.

Bucky rubbed his face with his hands. "Darce, it's not that easy. Ok?... Hydra never gives up until they have what they want", he said. Steve nodded in agreement.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Darcy choose what she was going to say carefully.

"I love you both so much. But please... Please trust me on this. They haven't sent anything to me in weeks. They know that I'm not interested. So please trust me that they are leaving me alone", she said.

Both men looked at each other before looking back at her. They both nodded in agreement to trust her. Even though they felt that Hydra wouldn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will everything continue to be normal for Darcy?
> 
> Love to hear from you!


	8. Ever Get The Feeling That You're Being Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like she's being watched, Darcy does some investigating and the results are not what she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about getting this out later then it should.

A couple weeks later, Darcy started to get a weird feeling. She really couldn't tell what the feeling was at first. But after a while Darcy was able to identify it. She was being watched.

Now normally she would never say that she was the type of person to get paranoid. But she only felt it at her apartment. Sure she had cameras up at work, but this was at her apartment that she felt creeped out at.

This continued for a couple of weeks.

Then one morning, she felt like she was being everywhere. Her apartment, work, hell even the grocery store. Darcy hated that she was starting to become so paranoid. But she luckily knew of a solution that would help her.

///////

Darcy had just gotten back from Tony's place. And she had taken, unbeknownst to Tony, what she needed.

As she entered her apartment, Darcy turned on the device that was in her hand. It immediately started to pick up things in her apartment. Slowly Darcy went around and started collecting everything that the device detected.

Once Darcy cleared her apartment of all the devices, she was completely shocked. In a box, there were about thirty cameras and bugs. And that was only her apartment.

When she entered the pizzeria, the device went haywire again. Darcy started to panic. How many were in the store?

The answer was forty. Forty cameras and bugs. Darcy was officially freaking out now. Why would someone bug her building?

She went back up to her apartment to think about this whole situation. Thinking a good twenty minutes about what was going on. And Darcy was becoming very angry about what she was thinking.

There were seventy cameras and bugs that were in her building. All to watch and hear her. And there were two men that she told about her situation with Hydra. Plus they knew her building inside and out. Of course they would do something like this. Especially since they could get ahold of cameras and bugs.

In the back of her mind, Darcy knew that she was acting irrationally. But the two men that she loved and trusted had betrayed her. Darcy knew what had to be done. It would hurt like hell, but it was the only solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments.


	9. Totally Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky come home to a surprise that they were not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I have never broken up with anybody. I am usually on the other end of a break up.

Steve and Bucky had just gotten back from a three week assignment down in Florida. God, did they hate the heat and humidity. Why did the Spanish have to settle there way back when?

As they reached their apartment, Steve noticed a good sized box at their door. He picked it up as Bucky unlocked the door. Bucky lifted an eyebrow, but Steve just shrugged. Bucky then went to go put their stuff away as Steve put the box on the kitchen table.

When Bucky came back into the kitchen, he noticed that Steve really looked pale. "Steve?", he said with concern. All that Steve did was give him a note that was apparently in the box. He was reluctant to read it, but knew that he had to.

My dearest Steven and James,

With all the time that we spent together,  
I thought that we all respected each other.  
I was clearly mistaken. So it is with great sadness  
that I must end this. I can only hope that you both   
find someone that you clearly trust.

With a broken and hurt heart, Darcy

As Bucky dropped the note to the floor, he noticed that his cheeks were wet. He realized that he was crying. Why did Darcy end their relationship? What happened while he and Steve were gone?

Bucky looked into the box just like Steve was doing. They were both surprised about the cameras and bugs. The sheer amount was astounding. They then looked at each other. Steve and Bucky were not expecting this. Because while they were out of town on an assignment, someone bugged Darcy's building.

Both Steve and Bucky knew that Darcy wouldn't talk to them because she thought that they did it. But with the threat of Hydra near by, they knew that they needed help. And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments.


	10. What Hydra Wants, Hydra Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets uninvited guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the last chapter.

Once Darcy dropped off the box of cameras and bugs, she went back to her apartment. She felt like she had made a very hurtful mistake, but Darcy knew that it needed to be done.

When she entered her apartment, Darcy was very dumbfounded. She was one hundred percent certain that she left the lights on. However, she now had to navigate through her apartment in the dark. As she click on the living room lamp, Darcy was not prepared for what was in front of her.

Brock Rumlow was sitting in an armchair, readjusting a sleeve to his suit jacket. At first, he had an unreadable expression on his face. Then he looked at Darcy and smirked. "Hello, baby girl. Miss us?", Brock said.

"What?", Darcy whispered as she scrunched her eyebrows. She then turned about halfway to look behind her.

Jack was leaning against the front door with his hands in his pockets. "Hey there, princess", he said with a smirk of his own.

With a worried look, Darcy turned back to Brock. She started to nibble on her bottom lip. "What do you want?", Darcy asked.

Brock then stood up and walked to her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You", he said. "We want you. And you will come with us. Do I make myself clear?", Brock continued to say.

Darcy started to shake as she stood still. How did her life ever get here? Would she ever see her friends or family again? All that she could do was jerkily nod to Brock.

He then moved towards Darcy. "That's a good girl", he said as he maneuvered her to the front door. Brock wrapped an arm around her waist to further encourage her to go with them. Kissing the top of Darcy's head, Brock nodded to Jack to open the door.

Once Darcy saw the limo to take them away from her building, she started to backtrack. She knew that she made a huge and horrible mistake. She didn't want to go and be with Brock and Jack. Darcy couldn't be apart of Hydra.

Jack opened the back passenger door to let them in. Brock just held on Darcy tighter. "Now, now, baby girl. Don't you want to be good for us?", Brock said. Darcy started to shake her head 'no'. Brock then grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "You really want to fight us on this? Do you really want to do something that will jeopardize your family and friends?", he whispered in her ear. Darcy shook her head 'no'. "Then get in the damn car", Brock said.

As soon as Darcy got into the limo, Jack followed behind her. He sat on the bench seat in front of her. Brock then came and sat next to Darcy, closing the car door. Brock then put a hand on Darcy's knee as the limo went on its way.

"Good girl. Especially since we don't want to get daddy involved, do we?", Brock said. Darcy looked at Brock in shock. "that's right, baby girl. We know about your daddy. So are you going to be our good girl?", Brock asked.

Tears started to go down her cheeks. She couldn't get her dad involved in her mess. Darcy nodded to Brock, hoping that it would end the conversation. Brock just smirked at her and patted her knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments.


	11. Darcy Gets A Glimpse Of Her New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes to her new home. And she's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently pet sitting for friends and their wifi is iffy. So in the short timeframe you will be getting chapters.

Within half an hour, they arrived at a tall, dark glass and steel tower. As soon as Darcy exited the limo, she looked up at the building. She never felt so intimidated. How could a building make you feel like you're headed for doom?

Brock then wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the building.

When they had entered the lobby, Darcy felt engulf by the dark interior. The floors and check-in desk were black marble. The walls and ceiling were a dark gray. The modern chandeliers were made of dark crystals.

Darcy thought that she had entered hell. Her suspicions were confirmed after the elevator ride.

As she entered what she presumed was Brock's penthouse, Darcy was ready to go home. The floors were the same black marble as downstairs. The walls were a sleek black with white trim. As Darcy got further into the penthouse, she realized that it was on the corner of the building. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling, covering both the main floor and the second floor above them.

While Darcy was taking in the surroundings, a hydra goon came and whispered in Brock's ear. He nodded in understanding to what was said.

"Hey, Jack", Brock said. Jack turned towards Brock. "How about you take baby girl up to our room. It is getting late. I can only imagine how tired she is", he continued to say. Jack nodded to Brock. "Of course. Come on, princess. Let's go to bed", Jack said as he escorted Darcy upstairs to the second floor.

Brock then went to his office, where he had to deal with some business.

///////

Darcy had just gotten done exploring the second floor when she heard a blood curdling scream. She turned, wide eyed, to go towards the stairs to go see what was going on.

However, Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Now, now, princess. You don't want to go down there", he said. Darcy tried to get out of his hold. "Yes, I do. I need to see what's happening", she replied. Jack brought his mouth next to her ear. "Brock's just getting some work done before bed. He'll be up in a moment", he told her. Darcy started to shake and whimper at up Jack was implicating.

Not even a minute later, Brock was jogging up the stairs. He smirked as he saw Darcy being embraced by Jack.

"Hey, baby girl. Are you ready to go to bed?", he asked Darcy. Darcy herself was trying to get away from him and Jack. "No, no, no. I just want to go home", she said as she shook her head.

Brock then moved in front of Darcy and held her face on his hands. He took a hot minute to look at Darcy's face. Seeing that she was serious, he was not happy.

"Baby girl... You need to realize that you ARE home. Wherever Jack and I are, you will be too. You are ours", he said. Darcy's eyes then started to spill tears down her cheeks. "Everything will be alright", Jack said.

Darcy knew that they wanted to go to bed and drop this discussion, but she wanted the answer to one question.

"Why? Why did you put cameras and bugs in my building?", she asked.

Brock and Jack looked at each other before looking back at Darcy.

"Baby girl. We didn't put any bugs or cameras in your building. But because you removed them, we were able to come get you", said Brock.

Darcy looked at Brock wide eyed. If they didn't do it. Then who did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would absolutely love to hear from you!


	12. Just Another Day In The Office. Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go back to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do admit that it does feel good to have another chapter ready for you so soon.

The morning after Steve and Bucky got home, they walked into the FBI building with the box that Darcy left them.

Once they got to their desks, Bucky put down the box unto his desk. Putting his hands on his hips, Bucky looked around the office. He hated being gone for periods of time, only to catch up on other work. But he sat down and started to look at the paperwork.

Steve was about to join Bucky, but Agent Sharon Carter rounded the corner with two cups of coffee.

"Hey, Steve. Missed seeing such a handsome face in this office", Sharon said.

Steve looked away awkwardly as Bucky just rolled his eyes. "Um, thanks? Good to see you", Steve responded sheepishly.

Sharon stepped closer to Steve. Bucky wanted to dump Sharon into the closest harbor. Steve just wanted this to be over.

"I got you your coffee, Steve. Black with two sugar cubes", Sharon said with a wink. Steve just gave a small smile as he accepted the coffee. "Thank you, Sharon", he said.

Stepping closer to Steve, Sharon put her available hand onto his chest. "You know, Steve. I am still available to meet up for something more than coffee. If you know what I mean", she said.

Steve then took a step back and looked at Bucky, who was glaring at Sharon. He shook his head and then looked back at Sharon.

"Thank you for the offer. But I really don't mix business with pleasure", Steve said. Sharon just shrugged and started to walk away. "Your loss", she said over her shoulder.

Bucky shook his head as Steve sat down and tossed the cup of coffee into the trash.

///////

Couple of hours later, Steve saw their boss and hit Bucky's desk to get his attention. Looking where Steve was looking, Bucky realized what they needed to do. But as he reached for the box, their boss called them.

"Barnes! Rogers! Come with me!", said Nick Fury.

Still holding the box, Bucky followed his boss with Steve on his heels.

"Boss, where are we going?", asked Steve.

Fury put on his black trench coat with a bit of aggression. "The big man, Rogers. The big man", he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is the big man?
> 
> Would love to know what you guys think.


	13. Who Is The Big Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky meet the bosses boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about getting this to you so late. I will try not to be caught up in my bookmarks.
> 
> But on the Brightside.... I finally got the job that I wanted!!!!
> 
> Also, just a reminder, I don't own anything. I'm just a dreamer with big dreams.

While all three men were waiting to talk to the "big man", Steve once again was getting unwanted attention.

For the past ten minutes, the secretary would wink and give Steve looks. Very unwanted looks. And well, Steve just tried to ignore her. Unfortunately, Bucky had obviously notice what the secretary was doing.

"Stevie, what is it with you and blondes?", he whispered to Steve. All that Steve could do was shake his head and tell Bucky, "I have no clue. I don't even like blondes. You know this." Bucky nodded.

Luckily the opened to reveal a man about six feet tall and in his sixties. He gave everyone an unimpressed look.

"So... I'm guessing that you've been here awhile. Well hurry up and get inside", he said.

Once Fury, Steve and Bucky went into the office, the man turned to his secretary.

"And you, 'Mrs.' Lorraine. Please do refrain from flirting with others who want nothing to do with you. And please do your job correctly and efficiently. There are plenty of other people who can do your job", he said. The secretary looked away ashamed.

As the man closed the office door, he faced Steve and Bucky.

"Do you know who I am?", he asked. "Only that you're the 'big man'", said Steve. The man huffed at that. He then went and sat behind his desk.

"I am your bosses boss. I am Director Chester Phillips", he said. Both Steve and Bucky went wide eyed. Phillips then indicated to a guy over by the window in the office. "And that is Tony Stark", he deadpanned.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and then over to Nick. Fury only lifted an eyebrow at them. Steve then cleared his throat and looked back at the director. "What can we do for you, director?", he asked.

Director Phillips then leaned forward on his forearms onto his desk and threaded his fingers together. "What I need from you both is of highest priority. And this is also going against protocol, but it needs to be done. Do you understand me?", he said.

"Yes, sir", Steve and Bucky said in unison.

"Alright. Stark, you want to tell them what the situation is?", Phillips asked. Tony nodded and came to lean against Phillips desk, much to Phillips displeasure. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms across his chest.

"My daughter has been missing for two days. That's forty eight hours for technical speech. No one has seen or heard from her. And this is not like her to go off and do stupid stunts. And this is not like her to not respond to texts or phone calls. Her business partner, friends and family are all worried about her. And if I remember correctly, she's very close to you two", Tony said.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other. They were completely confused by what Tony said. Who was his daughter that they apparently knew?

"What's your daughters name, sir?", asked Bucky. Tony gave him an undead glare. "Her name is Darcy Lewis", he said.

"Shit!", said Bucky. "Language, Buck", Steve lightly reprimanded his friend. They were completely blindsided by this. "Wait! So then you're the Tony that she was always talking about", said Bucky. Tony nodded.

Phillips then cleared his throat to get their attention. "Not only is Tony Darcy's father, but she is also my granddaughter. And I told Nick that I wanted the best on this. And when he told me that you guys were dating her, I knew that she could trust you to help her. Now do you understand why you are here", he said.

Bucky put his head in his hands. Steve just looked defeated. Darcy... Their Darcy was missing and she had left them around the same time that she disappeared.

Suddenly Bucky remembered the box of cameras and bugs. Plus he thought back to the conversation about Hydra.

"Sir, if I may", Bucky said. Phillips nodded. Bucky brought the box to the desk. "A few weeks ago we were on a date with Darcy. She had brought it to our attention that Hydra had contacted her", he continued.

Phillips looked sharply at Stark to confirm. Tony nodded as he rubbed his face.

"She told us what she did with them and that there wasn't anymore contact with them. So we left it alone. But Steve and I just got back from an assignment and when we got to our apartment, this box was waiting for us at the door. Someone had planted cameras and bugs all over her building. Now we don't recognize them, but maybe you do", said Bucky.

Tony, Phillips and Fury looked into the box. Fury picked up one of the bugs with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, I recognize them. And I think this is the reason why Darcy is missing", Nick said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you all. It has been to long.
> 
> Also would love to hear about possible tattoo ideas!


	14. Work? What's Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jack have a little one on one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like forever since I wrote a chapter. Luckily it wasn't, but here is a chapter for you.

Two days. Two days had gone by. Darcy had tried to go to work, but Jack and Brock had stopped her from leaving the penthouse. For two days she tried to persuade them to let her go to work. Nothing.

So here Darcy was, sitting in the living room, starting to get cabin fever and feeling depressed. Because she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone except Brock and Jack. No friends, no family. Not even work.

Jack came into the living room from the kitchen. He was carrying a cup of tea for Darcy. He then sat next to her, placing the up of tea on the coffee table in front of them.

"What's wrong, princess? Why are you so sad?", he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders. Darcy tried to move away from him, but Jack just pulled her close to him.

Darcy knew not to fight him or Brock, especially after hearing what she heard in Brock's office. So she leaned forward to get the cup of tea. She needed something to keep her occupied. Once she leaned back into Jack's embrace, she gathered the courage to speak.

"I would say 'nothing'. But I think that we both now that it isn't true", she said. Taking a sip of her tea, Darcy already knew what Jack was going to say. "I want to go back to work, Jack. I need to go to work. I know that people are worried about me and I need to let them know that I'm alright. Please!", she finished.

Jack placed Darcy's cup onto the coffee table again. He then turned Darcy's head for her to look at him. Caressing her face, he studied Darcy for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"You know that you can't. You are not allowed. This is your home now. Hydra is your family and friends. Besides, you know that Brock and I want you to relax and not work. Stress isn't good for you, princess. Do you understand?", Jack said. Darcy nodded. "Good... Because I'm pretty sure that you don't want Brock to get involved with this conversation", he said.

Darcy stilled and went wide eyed. It took her a second before she responded to Jack.

"No, sir", she whispered. Jack smiled at what she said. Kissing her forehead, Jack wrapped both arms around her. "Good girl", he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love hearing for you all.


	15. Someone's In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation is about to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with hurricane Dorian coming around the corner, I've been a little busy getting ready for that. Plus I'm pet sitting for friends and the power has been flickering. So I can at least get this chapter to you before Dorian shows up. Otherwise, I'll have more chapters afterwards.
> 
> And a gentle reminder that I don't own anything. I just dream big dreams.

All five men went back to the precinct building. It was interesting how a normal sized office became cramped.

Nick had asked his second in command to get two people.

Phillips and Stark stood in a corner of the office, talking in hushed tones. Steve and Bucky stood by one of the vacant walls that only had one of those inspirational picture frames. And Nick, well, he sat behind his desk praying that he wasn't right.

A minute later, there was a knock.

"Enter", said Fury.

Two slender, but athletic, women entered the room. The first had vibrant red hair. The second was a dirty blonde.

"Detective Romanov, Detective Carter... Have a seat", Fury continued to say. Both women did as directed.

"I have asked Detective Rogers and Barnes to come hear an update on your case and possibly help. Mr. Stark and Director Phillips are here to hopefully pull any stops to get what you need", said Fury. He was absolutely lying to the two detectives in front of him, but they didn't know that. The other men kept very good poker faces while Fury talked. Fury motioned for Romanov and Carter to report on what they had.

"As you know, we have been on the Hydra case for about a year. It was difficult at first to find them", said Natasha. "But we were lucky to find the lounge that the head of Hydra visits regularly." Sharon nodded in agreement before speaking. "They stay in the shadows or underground. We have followed a few of the associates to nightclubs and high end restaurants", she said.

Nick nodded before looking at the other men in the room. He turned back to the women.

"Anything else? Stake outs or such?", Fury asked. The women shook their heads 'no'. Nick nodded again.

Sighing deeply, Nick hated what he was about to do. He pulled out a few bugs and cameras from his pocket to show the two detectives. When he looked at their faces, he wasn't surprised at their reaction. Natasha merely raised an eyebrow as Sharon looked like a child who got caught doing something that they shouldn't.

"Now these and a few more were found in a box in front of Detective Rogers and Barnes apartment. They were apparently found throughout a building that belonged to their girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend. Do you know anything about that?", Nick said.

Natasha sat rim rod straight. "There was a woman who caught Hydra's attention. We had to see if she had any connections to them and if we could use her to get what we needed", Natasha said.

Nick exhaled deeply as he bowed his head. He now was getting the bigger picture between what he had heard from everybody.

"Romanov... Carter...", Fury began to say. "You have gone against protocol. Not informing myself or any higher up of your intentions. And with that you've put a target onto an innocent woman's back. A woman who has been kidnapped by Hydra because of your recklessness. And not just any woman."

Natasha and Sharon looked at each other before looking back at Nick.

"The woman is named Darcy Lewis. I'm sure Natasha knows her very well. She is the Director's granddaughter and Tony Stark's daughter. And I hate to do this, but it needs to be done", he said.

Both Natasha and Sharon were starting to look worried.

"You both are to turn in your guns and badges. You will turn in everything you have on Hydra to Detectives Rogers and Barnes. And with that ladies, you are suspended without pay for two months", Nick said.

Natasha suddenly felt like she had the rug pulled out from under her. She couldn't let this happen.

"But, sir-", she said.

"Three months", said Fury.

"We had-", Natasha continued to say.

"Four months. Keep it up, Romanov. I'm not afraid to give you more or completely get rid of you", Nick said with a final tone.

Natasha was in complete shock. Nick would easily get rid of her and Sharon because of some women. All that she could do was nod.

Both women stood up and left the office to do what Fury told them to do.

They had completely fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And can you guess what type of inspirational picture Fury would have?
> 
> Would love to hear you comments!


	16. Darcy Sees Brock's Bad Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Jack and Brock go to a club. What Darcy realize is that she will see a side of Brock that she never asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really do hope that you enjoy this chapter. We get to see a total game changer.

Darcy stared at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a dress that Brock and jack had gotten her. It was a strapless red dress covered in black lace that ended midthigh. Her hair had been curled for extra bounce. And her make-up was a little on the heavy side. Darcy hated everything that she was seeing.

Brock then came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dipped his head down to kiss her exposed shoulder. Darcy held a shiver that coursed through her body.

"You look so beautiful", Brock said with a small smirk. "But then again, you always look so beautiful. If anything, the way you look in that dress makes me want to rip it off and have my way with you", he continued to say. Darcy looked down to the floor in complete embarrassment. "But then we wouldn't make it for the opening tonight at the nightclub", she said.

Brock stepped back and made Darcy turn to face him. He cupped her chin to make her look at him. He smiled at her while leering over her body.

"That is true", he said. "Come, we mustn't keep Jack waiting", Brock said as he led Darcy to join Jack downstairs.

///////

The Lemurian Star was the newest nightclub in town. It was owned and run by a man named Batroc. He was a former MMA fighter and secret Hydra member.

When Darcy got out of the car, she was surprised how the exterior looked calm and collected. It looked like a normal brick building. But the bass coming from inside was telling a different story.

It was a two level club. The first floor had the main bar and dancefloor. The second floor, 'The Balcony', was the VIP section that overlooked everything and it had its own bar.

Once they were shown their section, Brock had Darcy sit across his lap. He put an arm around her back so his hand held onto her side. His other hand was placed on her thigh where the dress met skin. He idly began to rub his thumb under the material.

After about half an hour of sitting on Brock's lap and drinking high end champagne, Brock drummed his fingers on Darcy's thigh. Darcy looked over at him. He was giving her his signature smirk, nothing was ever good with that smirk. Darcy gulped.

"How about you go downstairs and dance for me and Jackie?", Brock said over the music. Darcy looked down at the dance floor and then back to Brock. He inclined his head for her to go.

Realizing that this would be alone time from him and Jack, Darcy slowly nodded. Even though she would rather try to find places to hide, Darcy knew that Brock wanted to watch her. He wanted a show. A show that she wouldn't try to escape and obey him. 

When she got to the dancefloor, Darcy looked up to see Brock's penetrating stare. She quickly move to the beat of the music and gave him a show. While she moved to the music, Darcy started to look around. Trying to find exits or even people that she might know.

As soon as another song began, Darcy saw a familiar head of blue hair. Nebula was at the bar with a bald, muscular man with tattoos. It was her roommate, Drax. Nebula physically lifted her head when she saw Darcy. Darcy knew that Nebula and Drax would help her. But she didn't want Brock or Jack to catch on.

Moving along with the beat of the music, Darcy shook her head to convey that Nebula shouldn't come to her. Nebula nodded her head in understanding. Nebula then said something to Drax. He looked over to Darcy and nodded. Darcy kept on dancing to the song as she saw Nebula and Drax leave the nightclub.

She hardly had time to think about what would happen with Nebula when two hands grabbed her hips from behind. Immediately she knew it wasn't Jack or Brock. No, they were on 'the balcony' giving death glares.

Darcy turned around, coming face to face with an up and coming MMA fighter. 'This isn't good', she thought. She then tried to get out of his grasp, but he wasn't getting the message. She really didn't want anything to happen to him because of her. So she put a hand on his chest to back him up. "I'm sorry, but I'm with somebody else", she said, but he ignored her.

She looked over her shoulder to see that Brock and Jack were gone. Darcy looked back at the guy with fearful eyes.

"You need to go", she said over the music. The guy looked confused. "Why?", he asked. Over his shoulder, Jack appeared. Darcy started to shake and the guy took notice. He turned to see who was scaring her.

In a split second, Jack was holding the guy by his neck and moving him into the shadows where the office was. Darcy tried to run in the opposite direction. But Brock grabbed her wrist. He began to drag her to the office as well.

As soon as she and Brock got into the office, Brock let go of Darcy's wrist. It was already starting to bruise. And Darcy immediately noticed the cricket quiet in the office. No sound, no music, completely soundproof. 'This isn't good', Darcy thought.

The guy that had touched her was in the middle of the office. Batroc and his men surrounded half of the office. Brock's men surrounded the other half.

As Brock went to stand in front of the guy, Jack came behind Darcy. She didn't realize he was there until he held her from behind.

"So, this is the guy who thinks that it's okay to touch something that isn't his. This is also the guy that is, you", Brock said as he pointed to Batroc, "say, is being cocky and putting his nose where it doesn't belong". Batroc nodded. Brock assesses the guy in front of him. He finally took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose.

"There is no mercy with Hydra. Just order. And order only comes with pain. And apparently you really like pain. You ready for yours?", Brock said as he pulled out a cloth mask that had a skull on it.

Once Brock had the mask on, he caught the guy off guard by kicking out his patella bone in each knee. The guy immediately fell onto the ground screaming. He was on all fours as Brock grabbed his hair and lifted his head. Out of nowhere, Brock produced a knife and stabbed to man's eyes out.

Darcy tried to get out of Jack's hold, but he put an arm around her throat. She knew that she couldn't leave. She had to see what Jack had tried to stop her from seeing before. There was no turning back as she began to spill tears.

"You really should've been more careful, boy", Brock said to the blind man on the floor. He then grabbed the man's tongue and cut it out. The man's screams became muffled even though they were getting louder. Brock then moved with swift moves and cut the man just right to have his blood start draining out of him.

Completely shaking in Jack's arms, Darcy was grasping for breath. She stood in complete fear as the man who grabbed her die before her.

Brock then turned to Darcy and Jack. Moving in front of Darcy for her to look at him, Brock placed his hand onto her cheek. Darcy flinched, very aware of the blood on that hand. But Brock started to caress her cheek with his blood covered thumb.

"Look at me, baby girl", he said. Begrudgingly, Darcy did as he said with tears still falling from her eyes. Brock's honey eyes bore into hers. "Who do you belong to, baby girl?", he asked. Darcy blinked a couple of times to steel her nerves. "You and Jack", she whispered. Brock nodded.

"Hail Hydra", he then said. Everyone repeated the phrase. Brock looked at Darcy expectantly. "Hail Hydra", she whimpered.

Brock ripped off the mask and kissed Darcy with such fierceness that she was too afraid to move. She was officially theirs. There was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments!


	17. Things Get Worse For Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tells Clint what is going on and he's not very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks having carpet replaced. You got pack and lose things (laptop). And then the cable and internet company constantly is working outside your house (no internet).
> 
> Oh well, finally another chapter!

Clint was walking up the stairs to his and his wife's apartment. He will gladly admit that he has been put through the ringer. Ever since Darcy was taken, his work load has gone up with the stress of not knowing where his bestfriend was.

As he entered his apartment, he was surprised to see his wife at home so soon. But he could clearly see that she was upset by something.

"Tasha? What's wrong? Why are you home so early?", he asked. Natasha could only hang her head before she spoke. She knew that Clint would be angry with her. Angry wasn't the right word. Furious. He would be furious.

"I did something", she said in a small voice. "Something real bad." She turned her tear stained face to Clint. "I'm so sorry. You're going to hate me so much", she continued to say.

Clint was more confused then ever. "Tasha, what did you do?", he asked. Natasha looked down at her lap.

"After you told me about Darcy's encounter with Hydra, Sharon and I bugged her whole building. I thought that it would help me with my case on Hydra. But if anything, it put a huge target on her back", she said. She then looked at Clint, who had slid to the floor with his head in his hands.

"I just wanted you to be proud of me", Natasha whispered. Clint rubbed his face before looking at his wife.

"That's the thing, Natasha... I was proud of you. But now... Now I'm just disappointed in you", he said.

Clint then got up from the floor and headed to the bedroom. Natasha followed him with her eyes. He came out a few minutes later. Natasha's eyes widen. Clint had a packed duffle bag.

"Clint, please don't kick me out! I know that I made a mistake! Please, Clint!", she cried.

Clint stopped at the front door and raised a hand to stop her from talking. He slowly turned to Natasha with a blank look on his face. 

"Just stop, Natasha. I'm not kicking you out. But I certainly can not look at you right now. I'm leaving. I don't know when I will come back. But I just can't look at your face right now", Clint said before walking out the front door.

Once the door shut, Natasha felt like her heart had been ripped into two. She started to sob and scream at the pain. For once, this was something that she couldn't fix.

///////

Clint hesitated for a second before knocking on the door in front of him. He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door. When the door opened, he was happy to see a familiar face.

"Clint?", said a raspy female voice. Clint's shoulders sagged in relief. "Hey, Nebs. Got a spare couch I can sleep on?", he asked.

Nebula opened the door wider for him to come in. With a growing smirk she responded, "Oh, I've got more than just a couch for you".


	18. She Bar Ree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy experiences something that she never experienced before. And she hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don't own anything. I'm just a dreamer.
> 
> And warning, this is a rape screen.

She felt like she was flying. No, that wasn't right. Floating. No, that wasn't it either. Swinging! That's it. Darcy felt like she was swinging. But why?

Darcy went to lick her lips, but was blocked by something in her mouth. Was that a gag? Why was she being gagged?

She slowly opened her eyes, (why were they closed to begin with), before she went to remove the gag. That's when she realized that her arms were literally roped up. They were tied behind her back, while her legs were tied to each side of her. Plus, she was completely naked. The frog tie came to her mind at that moment.

'What the hell', she thought. Darcy tried to wiggle out of her predicament. She kept at it for a good minute before she was movement out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't tell if it was Jack or Brock.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty", he said. Darcy recognized that it was Jack. "How are you doing, princess? Ready to have some fun?", he asked.

Darcy started to shake her head 'no'. She then doubled her efforts to get out of the ropes. Suddenly she felt Jack's hands on her sides and his torso pressed against her arms. Darcy stopped moving in fear of what he might do.

"Relax, princess. Relax", he said softly. But Darcy didn't trust him.

Brock then entered the bedroom. He was completely naked. He smirked as he looked her over. Brock was very impressed with Jack's work with the ropes.

"Hey, baby girl. Look at you. Looking so beautiful, so open. Just ready for the taking", Brock said as he walked towards her. "I still can't believe that you are ours. Beautiful."

Darcy was so focused on Brock that she didn't realize that Jack was no longer behind her. That was until he put a syringe of lube up her ass. She tried again to move, but Brock moved forward and held her still. Darcy then felt Jack put a butt plug in her.

"Now behave, baby girl. Behave and we all can have some fun", said Brock as he caressed her thighs. He then started to rub Darcy's clit with his thumb to get her wet.

Darcy closed her eyes and prayed that it would be over soon. Brock then slapped her thigh, causing her to scream, to get her attention. Darcy could tell that her eyes were filling with tears as she opened them.

"Keep your eyes on me, baby girl", Brock said. Darcy nodded. He then positioned his length at her entrance. Brock then slowly started to thrust into her.

As Darcy was too focused on Brock, before she suddenly realized that Jack had started to play with the plug. He then begun to pull and push it and out of her. Darcy was starting to get overwhelmed by the sensations that Brock and Jack were sending through her body.

Jack had finally played enough with the plug that he set it aside. He then lined himself to Darcy's other hole and begun to push. Luckily he shot up enough lube for him to easily enter her.

Feeling Jack enter her, Darcy was internally freaking out. She had never done anal before, and she was not a fan. Darcy tried to protest, but Jack and Brock only shushed her to continue in their pleasure.

This continued for half an hour. And by the end, Darcy had cummed several times as Jack and Brock finished inside of her. They slowly unbounded her and rubbed her limbs for the circulation to flow through her veins.

After going through a shared bath with them, Darcy was finally able to lay down in bed. She silently cried herself to sleep, praying that her ordeal would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little joke in the title.
> 
> Also would love to hear from you.
> 
> And as I have done in the past... I will be giving you guys and gals the chance to choose the next story theme.
> 
> The choices are: a/b/o, ghost and dragon. 
> 
> I will counting the votes and will announce at the second to the last chapter! Enjoy!


	19. Seek And Ye Shall Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky review everything that Natasha collected. But will they ever find Darcy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I don't own anything.

For the past twenty four hours, Steve and Bucky went over everything that Natasha and Sharon had collected on Hydra. There were so many loose ends and dead ends. On top of everything, nothing could be connected to Rumlow or Rollins. They covered their tracks too well.

As Steve was looking over possible known locations of warehouses, Bucky walked into the conference room that they were using. He put down a tray full of coffee onto the table. Steve looked up and saw a folder under Bucky's arm.

"What's that?", Steve asked. Bucky grunted as he removed the folder from under his arm and in front of Steve. "That", he pointed to the folder, "is the newest possible Hydra involved murder. It happened at the Lemurian Star. An up and coming MMA fighter was seen there, but he wasn't seen leaving. His body was found this morning at the docks over on the southside. And the Lemurian Star is owned and run by a man named Batroc. And... he is known to be apart of Hydra."

As Bucky was talking, Steve was looking through the file. Hopefully it would lead to something really good and they could find Darcy. They needed anything that they could get their hands on.

"Are there any witnesses?", Steve asked. Bucky shook his head. "No. No witnesses so far. But hopefully we will find someone", said Bucky. "Seek and ye shall find", Steve mumbled.

///////

Clint pulled up to Natasha's precinct. Once he parked, both him and Nebula walked into the building. He quickly looked around the lobby as Nebula talked to girl at the front desk. She then indicated to Clint with her head to follow her.

They passed a few bullpens before getting to a conference room door. Clint knocked before entering with Nebula following him into the room. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Clint walked up to the table where Steve and Bucky were sitting.

Steve and Bucky looked at each before looking at Nebula and then Clint. They really didn't know what they wanted, but they hoped that it wasn't bad.

"Clint? What's up? How can we help you?", asked Steve. Clint put his hands onto the table and leaned towards Steve and Bucky. Both men were starting to get nervous. But Clint just smirked at them.

"Well, guys... personally I think that Nebs and I can help you", Clint said. Bucky raised an eyebrow. "How?", Bucky asked. Clint just smiled back at him.

"Because Nebula here knows where Darcy is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments. And the choices for the next story is A/B/O, Ghost and Dragon. Would love your import on which one!


	20. Attorney's Zola And Zemo At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock, Jack and Darcy have a little visit at the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I don't anything.

They had been at Basilone's Lounge for about an hour. Brock and Jack were sitting at the center table in the room that they always use. Darcy was sitting at a table in the corner with a Hydra member that she could've sworn that she had seen before, but didn't know where. This had been their routine every other day for the part couple of weeks.

Mr. Basilone had ordered their usual from Darcy's former company. And Darcy was starting to get hungry. But apparently that wasn't about to matter.

There was a commotion in the front of the lounge, Darcy tried to see what it was with no luck. Suddenly Steve and Bucky entered the room. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Darcy looked over to Brock and Jack, she immediately knew that they weren't happy.

"Brock Rumlow. Jack Rollins. We need you to come with us", said Steve. Brock raised an eyebrow. "That's fine, but I need to make sure that my girl gets home", Brock responded. "Oh, don't worry. She's coming with us", said Bucky.

Brock then glared at Bucky before turning his glare to Darcy. Darcy physically tried to make herself smaller under his stare. Brock looked back at Steve and Bucky. He finally nodded in understanding.

As Brock got Darcy and started to guide her to the front door, Jack had pulled out his cell phone. Once they got to the SUV's, Jack nodded to Brock who lazily nodded back.

On the way to the precinct, no one spoke. Darcy knew not to say anything about what was happening. And most importantly, she knew that she couldn't talk about the night no matter how bad she wanted to go home.

///////

As everyone entered the precinct, there were three groups going in three different rooms. Steve and Brock went into an interview room together. Bucky and Jack went into another room. And then Sam and Darcy went into a room.

In the room that Brock was in, his lawyer was waiting for him. The man was short and balding with glasses. Steve couldn't pinpoint it, but he didn't like the guy.

"Ah, hello Detective! I am Arnim Zola and I am here to represent Mr. Rumlow and Mr. Rollins", the lawyer said. Steve nodded, "Well, Mr. Zola... I only have a few questions for your client. I do hope that is okay." Zola gave him a smug smile.

"Of course, of course. Shall we get started?> My clients are very busy people", said Zola. Steve nodded again. All three men then proceeded to sit down.

///////

When Darcy entered the interview room, there was a medium height and build man. He had brown hair and glasses. He smiled a small smile upon seeing Darcy and Sam.

"Hello, I am Miss Darcy's lawyer, Mr. Baron Zemo", he said. Both Sam and Darcy looked at each other completely surprised by this man. Sa m then looked at the man and nodded.

"Very well, shall we get started?", Sam said as he gestured for everyone to sit down.

As soon as Darcy sat down, Zemo sat next to her and put his hand on her knee. She gave him a surprised look, but he didn't seem fazed by it. So Darcy turned her attention towards Sam.

While Darcy and Zemo sat down, Sam had opened a file in front of him. He quickly looked at the notes before proceeding to ask Darcy questions.

"Where were you the other night, Miss Lewis?", asked Sam. Darcy was about to answer when she felt Zemo squeeze her knee. Right then she realized what was happening. Zemo smiled at Sam.

"Miss Lewis was with her boyfriends that night", Zemo said. Sam raised an eyebrow. "I see", he said. Sam then looked back over to Darcy.

"Now, Miss Lewis. You were seen at the Lemurian Star a couple of nights ago. Can you confirm this?", Sam Asked her. Zemo squeezed her knee again. Darcy simply nodded, not saying anything. "Why yes, she was there with her boyfriends. Why is this so important?", asked Zemo.

"Because it is believed that a man was murdered there", Sam said coolly. Zemo lifted an eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with my client? There were many more people there than just my client. Have you asked any of them?", asked Zemo.

"Because she might have been seen with the murder victim. We just want to know if she saw him. And we are in the process of talking to other witnesses", Sam said with a force. 

Darcy was starting to get anxious about all of this. Zemo simply leaned forward and lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you have any video proof?", Zemo then asked. Sam gritted his teeth, "No". Zemo then gave Sam a small smile.

"Well then, in that case. My client and I will be leaving if you don't have any actual evidence that she is involved with the murder. Have a nice day, Detective", Zemo said as he and Darcy stood up.

Zemo then led her out of the room and into the entryway where Brock and Jack were waiting.

Sam joined Steve and Bucky as they watched Brock smugly looking at them as he, Jack and Darcy were leaving.

"Nothing?", asked Sam. Steve exhaled heavily. "Nothing", murmured Bucky. Sam shook his head, "Damn."


	21. Another Night In The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after they left the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I don't own anything. I'm just a dreamer who loves to dream.
> 
> Parenthesis means a flashback or memory.
> 
> Also, thank you to those who have already put in votes for what the next story will be. You still have time to vote what you want. And as incentive, in the next story you will get either a chapter or whole story dedicated to you. (Depends on how many vote.)
> 
> The choices being:  
> A/B/O  
> Ghost  
> Dragon
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

Darcy was starving by the time that they got back to the penthouse. She could literally feel her body getting weak from the lack of food. But all that she could do was sit on the couch and wait for Brock and Jack.

Meanwhile, Brock and Jack went into Brock's office with a couple of henchmen and the lawyers. Brock had wanted to talk about what had happened with the cops and how to shake them off.

"How did she do?", Brock finally asked Zemo after a few minutes. Zemo gave him a reassuring smile. "She didn't give them anything. I made sure of it", he said to Brock. Brock then nodded. "Good. I want to make sure that nothing connects Darcy to Hydra. I don't want Rogers or Barnes getting ahold of her. She's mine and Jack's. Understood?", Brock said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

///////

Darcy saw everyone leave Brock's office. She really didn't pay attention to them, except one. The one who always sat with her. And right now he was talking to Brock in hushed tones.

She could've sworn that she had seen him somewhere before being with Hydra. Darcy tried to remember where. Then she realized where: at the pizzeria.

(Skye was up front talking to a customer. He was six feet and two inches tall with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. Darcy had noticed that he and Skye kept flirting with each other. She didn't mind as long as Skye was happy.)

In the back of her mind, the name Grant Ward was popping up. Darcy had seen him a lot after the lounge delivery that she did. Now it had made sense. Brock and Jack sent him to keep an eye on her.

Ward nodded to Brock and Jack before leaving the penthouse. Brock and Jack then joined Darcy on the couch, basically making a Darcy sandwich.

"Hey, baby girl. We were told that you were a very good girl at the precinct. Jack and I are so proud of you", said Brock. Darcy blushed and dipped her head at the praise. Jack had started to comb his fingers through her hair. "So then... Since you were such a good girl, is there anything that you want as a reward?", Brock continued to say.

Right then Darcy's stomach decided to growl and very loudly. Brock and Jack both looked down at Darcy's stomach. Jack then nodded, remembering the events of the day and what time it was.

"That's right. Princess didn't get to eat lunch earlier. So how about we get something brought here for dinner?", Jack said. Brock nodded in agreement. "Whatever baby girl wants", he said. Darcy looked back and forth between them. "Thai, please", she said in a small voice.

Brock nodded as he pulled out his phone. "Thai it is, baby girl", he said as he dialed the number.


	22. Skye Has A Date With Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Skye enjoy a date together. But is Grant trying to recruit Skye for Hydra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I wasn't able to give this to you guys on Wednesday.
> 
> And there is still plenty of time for you to vote for the next story.
> 
> -A/B/O - Darcy/Brock, Darcy/Jack, Jane/Thor, Steve/Bucky
> 
> -Ghost - Darcy/Bucky, Darcy/Brock, Steve/Natasha
> 
> -Dragon - Darcy/Steve/Bucky, Darcy/Brock, Jack/Jane, Jane/Thor
> 
> And a quick reminder that I don't own anything... Just a dreamer.

Grant picked up his wine glass and took a sip as he looked over at Skye. He absolutely loved how she could be so relaxed in any atmosphere. But the candlelit atmosphere of the restaurant truly made her glow like a goddess.

"you look beautiful tonight, my angel", he said to Skye. She blushed at his attention. "You always say that", she responded. "Because it's true", Grant told her. All that Skye could do was continuing to blush and look at her lap.

After a few minutes, their meal had arrived. Skye started to enjoy her pasta as Grant cut into his steak. Both enjoyed the quiet and each others company.

Grant honestly wanted this for every night for the rest of his life. Especially with Skye by his side.

///////

After splitting dessert, Grant and Skye left the restaurant. Skye had her arm wrapped around Grant's as they strolled down the street towards Skye's apartment.

"Thank you so much for a lovely evening, Grant", Skye said. Grant kissed her temple and murmured, "It was my genuine pleasure." Skye sighed deeply and leaned against him. Grant immediately noticed that something had dimmed Skye's mode.

"What's wrong, my love?", he asked. Skye hummed up at him. "Oh, nothing. I just really miss Darcy. She was the closest thing to being a best friend to me. And she's been gone for months. I only pray that I can see her again and know that she is safe", she said.

Grant quickly looked around and saw that they were alone. Perfect.

"What if I were able to get you to see Darcy?", Grant whispered in Skye's ear. Skye immediately lit up. "Really?", she asked. Grant smiled down at her. "Really. I might be able to pull a few strings for you to see her", he said.

Skye hugged him with all her might.

"That would be fantastic!", she said.

///////

Skye looked out of her apartment window to see Grant walk around the corner and out of sight.

"We clear?", she asked as she turned to face the five men in her apartment. Steve and Bucky nodded. Sam gave a thumbs up as Riley helped Skye take off the microphone. And Clint came over to hug her.

"We are clear and ready for whatever happens next", said Bucky. "Thank you again, Skye. It really means a lot to us. All of us", Steve said. Skye then went and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I would do anything to get Darcy back. And if I lose a boyfriend over it? Oh, well. He wasn't who I thought he was", Skye said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments!!!!


	23. Darcy Gets A Playmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes on a trip with Brock and Jack. But they have a surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out later than I wanted. With covering for people at work and visiting friends from out of town, I was literally a chicken with its head chopped off. But hopefully I can get this finished before the end of the year.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience!
> 
> And once again, I don't own anything.

For how long Darcy had been with Brock and Jack, she finally woke up alone. Usually either Jack or Brock would be wrapped around her. Occasionally they both would surround her. She felt like she could finally breathe.

She got out of the bed and went to take a shower. Darcy was going to enjoy her alone time for as long as she could. When she was done with her shower, Darcy wrapped herself in a robe and walked into the bedroom. But she stopped at who was in the room.

Brock was standing in the middle of the room with his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. He had a look on his face that Darcy couldn't read.

"Hey, baby girl. We are going on a little trip. And I got a surprise for you. Are you ok with that?", he said to her. Darcy could only nod back to him, she didn't trust her voice in this situation. "Good. Get dressed and meet us downstairs in twenty minutes", Brock told her before leaving the room. 

Darcy stood completely dazed about what Brock said. A trip. And a surprise. She finally started to move to get ready while she prayed that it wasn't another murder that she had to witness. 

////////

An hour later, Darcy found herself being led down a dick towards a good sized deck boat. She use to love to ride in one with her dad when she was younger. But now. Now she felt that she was being led to her doom.

Brock, Jack and Darcy rode in complete silence with a few other men with them. Darcy knew not to ask Brock or Jack questions. She kept her head down for the whole thirty minute ride. However, when Jack grabbed her hand, Darcy looked up to an astounding sight.

There was a huge yacht in front of them. It radiated with steel and glass. Darcy was in complete awe at the size of it. The yacht had five levels (maybe more), a helicopter pad and lord knows what else.

If this was their vacation, Darcy could actually handle it. Because the size of the ship gave Darcy enough space away from Brock and Jack. And Darcy surprised herself for once in this whole situation.

She was thankful for Brock and Jack to let her come on this trip.

////////

As Darcy boarded the yacht, she read the name. The Triskelion. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the name. A big name for a big boat.

Once she entered the main sitting area with Jack and Brock, Brock suddenly turned to her. He put his hands on her shoulders before he started to speak.

"I sure do hope that you like your surprise, baby girl. You know that Jack and I only want you to be happy", he said. Darcy nodded as Brock moved his hands up her neck. He then kissed her forehead before moving and showing Darcy her surprise.

Darcy's eyes first followed Brock before she looked around the room. She saw something or someone familiar and had to do a double take. It couldn't be, could it? No, it couldn't. Why would Brock and Jack do such a thing?

Skye rose up from the couch that she was sitting on and went to Darcy. She immediately held Darcy to her and Darcy clung onto her. She could feel Darcy tremble against her. Luckily, she knew what could help her.

"It's alright, Darcy. It will be over soon", Skye whispered into Darcy's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the famous 'Serene' luxury yacht as reference for the yacht.


	24. Thor And The Revengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury brings back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before I travel for my cousins wedding.
> 
> And remember that I don't own anything.

The guys had continued to stay at Skye's apartment while she was on the yacht with Darcy. In just a couple of days, they had collected enough evidence to arrest a majority of Hydra members and higher ups. They just needed to get on the yacht and get Darcy and Skye.

Fury then entered the apartment, but he was followed by a group of people. Steve and Bucky recognized Quill and his girlfriend, Gamora. They were silently arguing about something. Behind them was Nebula and her roommate Drax, his girlfriend followed him. She had a weird name, Mantis or something like that. But what got their attention was a blonde giant.

Standing in the doorway was a six foot three inch built like a brickhouse man. He quickly looked around the room for a quick assessment. An ear to ear smile bloomed across his face as he put his hands on his hips and nodded,

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Thor. Thor... These are the people that I was telling you about", said Fury.

"Greetings, my friends!", Thor said in a booming voice. Steve and Sam rubbed their ears at the sound. "I swear to you, I intend to get my lightening sister Darcy back. I am at your service. Say what you need and you shall have it." Fury blinked at Thor before turning and looking at Steve and Bucky.

"As you recall, Darcy has a good friend named Jane", he said. Steve and Bucky nodded. "Thor is Jane's boyfriend. He also works for the United Nations. His job is to capture criminals on the sea. And he does a damn good job at it."

Everyone practically stood in awe of Thor. Except for Quill. He didn't like how his friends were looking at Thor.

"Come on, he's just a dude", said Quill. Drax shook his head. "He's not a dude. You're a dude. He... he is a man", Drax said. "What?!", replied Quill. "he's like a pirate had a baby with an angel. Marvelous", said Drax. Nebula nodded in agreement. "Gamora!", Quill yelled.

Sam put his hands on his hips and looked at Thor and Fury. "So... When does this wild sea goose chase start?", he asked. Thor only beamed at the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments and your vote for the next story.


	25. Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye observes a couple of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next couple of chapters are going to be short. Mainly because flying home from my cousins wedding I was seated next to someone who wasn't my fiancé so I felt weird writing some stuff.
> 
> A reminder that I don't own anything!

-Well you look like yourself,  
But you're somebody else,  
Only it ain't on the surface,  
Well you talk like yourself,  
No, I hear someone else though,  
Now you're making me nervous- by Flora

Skye immediately noticed that something was off. If anything, it had to do with two people. But then again, she only knew two people on the yacht. Grant and Darcy.

As she had waited on the yacht for Darcy to show up, Skye saw a new side to Grant. His posture and mannerisms did a complete one-eighty of how he was with her. He was commanding and intimidating. From her seat on the couch, she had a prime view of the show.

Grant was pacing back and forth while on the phone. He continuously barked orders to whoever was on the other end. Occasionally he would give hand gestures to other men, who would go off to do what needed to be done.

About half an hour later, Grant joined her on the couch. He kissed her temple as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Skye could feel the tension radiating off of him. Grant even tighten his hold on her whenever other men passed by. She started to feel like a possession to him.

Then when Darcy showed up, Skye thought that she was still fine even though she had been through hell. But she was wrong.

Darcy looked the same, however, the shine in her eyes was gone. Like all the life had left her. She still moved the same, but Skye couldn't put her finger on it. Even when she hugged and talked to Darcy. Nothing.

It wasn't until dinner when the five of them were sitting at the dining table.

Darcy had become brainwashed by Jack and Brock. Always leaning into their touches. And she beamed at their praises. She did anything for them.

Skye was becoming sick at what she was seeing. This wasn't her Darcy. Her Darcy fought tooth and nail against people like Jack and Brock.

Hopefully Steve and Bucky would be coming soon. They needed to get Darcy off the yacht and away from Jack and Brock before she got any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments!!!!


	26. Charting The Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys follow Thor.

Steve and Bucky found themselves riding a good size powered dingy called Mjolnir. Thor was driving it towards a huge ship. But Sam and Riley were trying to not get seasick, but Clint wasn't helping. He kept gagging and acting like he was going to vomit. All the while, Thor just laughed.

"My friends! I welcome you to my ship. The Storm Breaker!", Thor said as he came to the side of the ship.

All the men climbed up a ladder that was imbedded on the side of the ship. As they got on the deck, they were greeted by both a tall and short woman. Steve and Bucky recognized the short woman.

"It's about goddamn time that you got here!", she yelled at Thor. Thor just smiled at her. She then turned to Steve and Bucky. "Go to the main dining room. It's where we are having the main hub", she said before leaving. Thor continued to look lovingly after her.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other before looking at the tall woman. All she did was roll her eyes. Jane was very commanding when she wanted to be. And now was one of those times.

///////

Everyone sat around the table, except Jane. She was talking and pointing to a board. It was littered with information and photos.

"So, the warriors three have kept us close enough to the Triskelion that we can't be detected. And the plan will be to board tomorrow night and make the appropriate arrests. Afterwards, we can get Darcy and Skye. Sound good?", Jane said. Everyone nodded, not wanting to anger her.

It had to go to plan. Otherwise Steve and Bucky didn't know what they were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	27. Skye And Darcy Get Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone call for wedding crashers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> I am hoping to have this story done in two more chapters. So you guys and gals have time to put in your input about the next story.
> 
> *A/B/O  
> *Ghost  
> *Dragon

Brock and Jack were having a very good morning. Once again, Brock was in front of Darcy as Jack was behind. They took turns alternating pounding into her. She tried to muffle her screams in a pillow. But it only spurred the guys to go harder.

After half an hour, all three of them were catching their breath. With Darcy still in the middle, she couldn't roll out of bed to clean herself. Plus Jack and Brock weren't about to let her leave without permission. So she was a sitting duck, too tired to do anything.

Once he caught his breath, Brock picked up Darcy and headed for the shower. Making sure that they were presentable for everyone. It was going to be big and important day.

///////

Skye was trying to get out of bed. But Grant wouldn't let her. He kept grabbing her and holding her against her will. Eventually Grant got on top of Skye and had his way with her. Skye was not happy, but there was nothing that she could do.

As she got out of the shower, Skye saw that Grant had left her a blue dress to wear. It looked like a very nice sundress. Something that she would never wear. But then again, she hadn't been allowed to wear what she normally wears.

When she stepped out of the cabin, Skye noticed that everyone was rushing about. She had no idea why. But then again, Grant wasn't telling her anything that was going on. All that she could do was go to the main living area. But Skye halted to a stop when she entered the main living area.

The area was clear of any and all furniture. There were white and see through mesh drapes meticulously placed throughout the area. But what caught her attention was at the other end of the area. There was an arch that was crowded by a couple of people who were decorating it with fabric and silk flowers.

Skye tried to calm herself down. She knew what was about to happen. And by god did she pray that it would not happen. Skye didn't care if it cost her her own life, but she would make sure that Darcy didn't marry Brock or Jack.

///////

That night everyone on board the yacht was in the main living area. They stood on either side to make an aisle. And Skye noticed that Grant had them stand on the 'bride' side.

The music started to play as Darcy made her way to the arch. She wore a simple white sundress and a simple veil. (She honestly thought that she was going to die.) But she looked forward with her head held high as Brock and Jack waited at the other end of the aisle.

Once Darcy got there, Brock and Jack were on either side of her, the captain started the ceremony. He had gotten to the objection part of the ceremony when all the doors banged open.

"Freeze! F.B.I! Put your hands up!", yelled Sam and Bucky.

Brock grabbed Darcy and turned to run to one of the dinghy's. However, Steve was right behind him with his gun aimed at Brock's head. Brock reluctantly let go of Darcy. He knew that Rogers had finally won. And he got the ultimate prize: Darcy.

///////

Once everyone was rounded up, Thor and crew transported everyone back to the main land. Bucky and Steve could finally breathe again, they got Darcy and Skye back.

But time would tell if all wounds would be healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good Christmas!
> 
> Love to hear from you!!!! Consider it my Christmas gift!!!!


	28. Being Able To Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy sees a doctor and an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to finish this story tomorrow. So that way you guys get a new story for the new year.
> 
> And a friendly remember that I don't own anything.

After being rescued from Hydra, Darcy had to wait again before returning to work. She had to go through interviews, briefings and court appearances. Darcy was honestly about to punch someone or something if it didn't stop soon. Luckily it only lasted for about two months.

However, soon after that ordeal, her dad made her go see a shrink. Darcy actually did smack him for taking her. It turned out to be a family friend, Bruce Banner. So even though that she wasn't happy about it, she talked to Bruce. Better him than some stranger.

"Darcy, how are you okay with everything that happened to you?", Bruce asked one session. Darcy just shrugged. "I'm a tough egg to crack, Bruce. And yes, I recognize that I didn't go through the best situation. But I think in the back of my mind, I knew that dad would do something about it", she said. All that Bruce could do was nod, to speechless at her words.

///////

Finally after about five months since the rescue, Darcy was cleared to go back to work. So the day before, she was trying to have a self mediation day to get rid of any of her worries about going back to work.

She was in the middle of her favorite Zen song when there was a knock at the front door. Darcy looked over her shoulder as she sat in the middle of the living room. Another knock happened again. Arching an eyebrow, Darcy got up and went to the door. When she opened it, Darcy was surprised to see who was knocking.

"Hey, Darcy", Natasha said wryly. Darcy blinked at Natasha. "Hey, Natasha", she said. Natasha looked around nervously. "Can... can I come in?", she asked. Darcy nodded and moved to let Natasha in.

"Do you want to sit down", Darcy asked. Natasha shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll make this quick. I need to apologize to you", she said. Darcy gave her a confused look. "I'm the one who put bugs and cameras in your building. I put my job and pride before our friendship. I am truly sorry that you went through what you did because of me. I pray that one day that I can earn your forgiveness", Natasha said.

Darcy immediately engulfed her in a bear crushing hug.

"There's nothing to forgive. I get why you did it. Brock and Jack would've done anything to get to me. I only pray that you forgive yourself, Tasha", Darcy said. Natasha then returned the hug. "Thank you", she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great year. And I would love to hear your comments!


	29. Finally Getting A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes to see Steve and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is the final chapter, I just want to say thank you reading and for sending comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. It encourages me to continue writing for you.

Three weeks after Natasha's visit, Darcy knew that she had to do some apologizing of her own. So one night after work, she put in a certain order and got dressed up. After picking up the pizzas, Darcy headed next door.

Once Darcy was in front of a certain door, she became very nervous. What if it didn't turn out like she wanted? What if she isn't forgiven? What if they didn't want her anymore? Darcy shook her head. She couldn't think like that. At least not yet.

She knocked on the door in front of her and waited. Darcy could hear mumbling and footsteps. When the door opened, she gave the two men who were behind the door an unsure look.

"Darcy?", said Steve. Darcy looked up at him and saw Bucky behind him. "Hi. Can I come in?", she asked. Steve nodded and moved to let her in. Bucky even moved to make Darcy not feel crowded. Once she put the pizzas on the kitchen table, Darcy slowly and unsurely turned to face Steve and Bucky.

"So... A few months ago, I made a really strong assumption. And that assumption was wrong. I blamed and accused two very important people in my life. And-and I paid the ultimate price for it", Darcy said. Steve and Bucky stepped closer to her. "And well... I guess that I'm hoping that they will forgive me for accusing them for something that they didn't do. So I brought you guys your favorites from work, that is, if you haven't eaten yet. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry... I'm... so... sorry", Darcy said as she started to cry at the end.

Immediately Steve and Bucky surrounded her in a hug. Both of them tried to comfort her.

"Darcy, sweetheart. It's okay. We completely understand. You don't need to apologize", said Steve as he put his chin on top of her head. "Doll... Seriously, it's okay. Just calm down. Everything is fine and if you feel like you need to apologize, then thank you. But you don't need to", Bucky said as he rubbed her arms.

Darcy continued to cry and shake in their arms for a few minutes. Eventually she pulled back to look at them.

"Then can we please go back to the way things were before all the craziness happened? Just the three of us. Happy. Please?", she said. Steve started to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "Of course we can, sweetheart. Just the three of us", he said. Bucky tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything for you, doll. We would be more than happy to be with you", said Bucky.

Right then, Darcy went on her tip toes to kiss Bucky. After months away from them and kissing two other men, it finally felt right. When Bucky pulled back, Steve then bent down to kiss Darcy. She was actually feeling like she was completely whole.

They spent the rest of the night on the couch. Just catching up on lost time.

Sure Darcy went through hell. But she was finally in heaven.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy New Year!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts on this one.


End file.
